Tsardom of Volhynia
Overview The Eastern Legion '''is a fascist faction led by General Vladislav Avdonin who, with Colonel Alexei Vasin and Major Ivan Barkov went rogue in 2014 and decided to take the western parts of Ukraine, and make it their own - calling it the Eastern Legion. They used the soldiers under their command to take Lviv, making it the Eastern Legion’s capital. The Eastern Legion has also officially changed the name of western Ukraine to New Ukraine. '''Equipment The Eastern Legion mostly use equipment used by the Ukrainian army. The weapons that they use is, AK-74, AKM, SVD sniper rifle, PK machine gun, RPK ect. The vehicles that are used, is the BMP-2, T-72s, URAL 4320 trucks and some old BTR-60s. The Legion doesn't have a great air force but they have gotten their hands on a few Mi-24 gunships and some Su-25 Grach jets. The Legion has also recently bought some Su-34 fighter jets. Military units of The Legion The Legion consists mostly of conscripts, who is forced to serve 3 years at the age of 18. The Legion also has better the better trained soldiers called legionaries, who goes through hard training using techniques from the roman legionary training. Conscripts: Basic soldier, mostly young men forced to fight for their country, they are recognised wearing the "Forest Legionary" uniform. The conscripts use AK-74s and some use the newest AK-12. Legionaries: These soldiers are better trained than the conscript, they can be recognised by wearing the newest "Multi Legionary" uniform. The Legionary use the AK-12, with different kinds of attachments. The Legionary also get to use special weapons like shotguns and light machine guns. The Legionaries is also a fearful enemy when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Centurions: Leaked information states, that they are a form for special forces soldiers and they are using more advanced weapons and gear. Relations with other factions * The Smokkelaars Alliansie: The Legion respects the Smokkelaars Alliansie and currently has a trade contract with these cheeki smugglers. * First Baltian Republic: The Eastern Legion is at war with the First Baltian Republic after a terrorist attack done by the Legion. * Kraaivuur International: The Legion has an alliance with this private military company, Kraaviuur International has also been training Legionaries deployed in Syria, as a gratitude, the Legion has promised to help their allies whenever they need it. * SABRE International Security & Investment Group: The relations between these two factions are cold, as SABRE has been helping the First Baltian Republic and was in a small war with the Legion's allies known as Kraavivuur International. * Anointed Warriors of Allah: The Eastern Legion is currently at war with the AWA. The Eastern Legion in Syria The Eastern Legion has recently set up a FOB in the outskirts of Ar Raqqah, their main goal is to maintain security around the area and eliminate any AWA activity there. The Legion is also assisted by their new allies Kraaivuur International, who is currently training the deployed Legion troops in Syria. 'Gallery' ' Valley0002.jpg|Legionaries patrolling with the "Forest Legionary" uniform on. Ins sinjar0001.jpg|Two Legionaries showing off the new "Desert Legionary" Uniform. newukr.jpg|Map of Ukraine, highlighted area is New Ukraine. ' Category:V5 Category:V5 Factions Category:Active Factions Category:Factions Category:Eastern Legion